Sakura Sushi
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura wind up on an accidental nine-month journey to parenthood and possibly love.
1. Late Bloom

Late Bloom

Syaoran lay back on his futon and buried his arm over his face. He let out a long sigh. His long day at work was nothing compare to his little nine month-long adventure. The dim glow of the late August sunset reflected on his face from the window. So much can happen in the course of nine months. One example? Sakura was pregnant with his child. Now aside from the obvious, how did this happen? For the answer, go back nine months.

-Nine Months Ago-

_December 31st, 2010._

Syaoran and Meilin were throwing a New Year's Eve party at their house. For years, Syaoran and Sakura had admired each other from afar. Yet, they didn't seem to know how to take their friendship further. From grade school to adulthood, no chance ever seemed right to initiate a romantic relationship. Most of the problem lay within their busy lives. School and work seemed to eat up their time together. During college, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong. He and Sakura kept in touch, but still no suggestions of romance came up between them. That would remain true until the party. Ten years finally came down to this night.

Sakura made it over to the Li House around seven o'clock. Her bright pink kimono held onto her slender body in a silk-made hug. She adjusted her clothes and rang the bell. The young woman felt her heart racing in her chest at the thought of seeing Syaoran again. He had just come back to Japan last week. She didn't even know what she would say to him after so long. Somehow, she felt that she would at least confess her feelings to him at this party. Meilin opened the door and peeked out of the crack. Sakura stood back with a positive glow around her.

"Good evening," she said. Meilin pushed open the door looked her up and down. Their friendship grew into a rather rocky one over the years. What would cause this to happen? Why none other than Syaoran himself. Ever since grade school, they both wanted him. A nice little triangle had built up over the years. So far, nothing has happened, but that can't be said for tonight. Meilin tried to stay proper.

"Good evening, Sakura," she said. Both women bowed before Meilin let her friend inside.

"You're early," she said behind her. "We were just about finished setting up."

"I see," Sakura replied as she looked around the living room. "Where's Syaoran?" His cousin frowned.

"He had to pick up some things," she replied. "He'll be back later."

"Okay," Sakura replied. She sat over near the window. Meilin rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. She had to remind herself that she would remain civil towards her old friend during this party. After all, New Year's Eve was the chance to start anew and let go of old baggage. Meilin recomposed herself and walked into the kitchen.

The guests began to gradually fill the house around eight o'clock. Sakura stayed by the window and watched everyone walk inside. Syaoran and Meilin entertained everyone that arrived.

"It's so nice to see you again," Tomoyo said to the hosts with a bow. "When did you get back, Syaoran?"

"Last week," he replied. Meilin led the woman into their house. The traditions of Hong Kong filled the air. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the glow of the deep red paper lanterns glowing on her round face. If one walked into the house, they would be convinced they had stepped into Hong Kong itself. The smell Peking duck filled the air. The glow of the paper lanterns filled the room. Even the dragons hanging on the walls added to the festive mood in the house.

Syaoran happened to look up from the kitchen and noticed Sakura over by the window with her drink in her hand. Opportunity seemed to have lifted up her skirt for him tonight. As if in a daze, Syaoran left the kitchen and pushed his way over to his long-time crush through the crowd. Sakura didn't notice him at first. Her eyes stayed fixed on the falling snow outside. How chaste it looked in the cold. She began to remember her childhood during the winter.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a man asked behind her. She nearly leapt as she looked in the reflection in front of her. Syaoran stood looking at the snow with her. Sakura blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, it is…" she mumbled. Syaoran walked up behind her and began rubbing on her shoulders. He didn't seem to know where he exactly he was going with this. This tiny gesture just felt nature to him. His crush trembled as she pressed her lips together.

"Ooo," she whispered. Her hand closed tighter around her cup. He gently placed his chin on her head.

"Care to dance?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura's heart flipped in her chest as her cheeks turned pinker.

"Uh, well…" she mumbled.

He pulled her closer to his body. "Just one dance…"

Sakura didn't really have time to think his offer through. "Well... okay, but one dance."

Syaoran kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." He gently took her by the hand and led her to the center of the living room. Meilin spotted them dancing, but fought to keep her mask on during the whole party. _Don't make a scene at your own party_, she had to tell herself many times. _I am adult. I do not need to sink down to petty jealousy from high school._ Meilin poured herself another drink from the kitchen and downed it.

Sakura and Syaoran danced to the soft Eastern music floating over their heads. No one else seemed around to them. They only got lost in each other with the music so faint in their ears. Syaoran took her by the waist.

"This is nice," he whispered.

"Mmm," Sakura said back. They softly dance until brightly lit paper lanterns over their heads. At eleven, he broke down kissed her on the lips. Not a full-on passionate kiss, just a little peck. As if on instinct, Sakura kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her. Soon, one kiss became two. They didn't plan out what would follow next. Why would they need to? Two kisses blossomed into four. Neither one wanted to let go. Sakura even wished that they could stay like this forever. Four kisses morphed into eight and increased until the potential lovers lost count. Shaolan held her to his chest.

"Could you please come up stairs with me?" he whispered. Sakura looked up at him with rosy cheeks. She didn't even know how to voice her answer in words. She rested her head against his chest.

"Alright," she said in a low voice. Neither one saw what was happening; they just went with the nature of it.

Close to 11:20 p.m., Syaoran led his crush down the hall. She followed with rosy cheeks as she held his hand as tightly as she could. Sakura didn't even try to comprehend how this was unfolding before them. Her heart told her to follow along. Syaoran took her upstairs to his bedroom. The man closed the door behind them and kissed her again. Outside, the countdown began.

_Ten!_ Shaolan pushed Sakura onto the bed. She looked up at him with big doe eyes. Syaoran climbed on top of her with his face within inches of hers. _Nine!_ He slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Her mind couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. The woman's heart hoped for the latter.

_Eight!_ She reaches up and unbuttons his shirt. Syaoran shifted in place. He didn't even try to stop her. This moment between felt so natural. _I don't want to this end_, Syaoran thought. _This is too good to stop._ His shirt ended up on the floor. _Seven!_ Her pink kimono floats down to the floor. Sakura felt so exposed underneath him. Syaoran broke up the kiss to see his crush bright red in the face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura glanced up at him. Her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "Please don't stop." Her words startled Syaoran.

"You want me to…?" he began to ask.

"Yes!" his long-time crush yelped. Hearing her shout that set a fire down to his loins. He felt that he had no choice but to comply. Syaoran leaned down for another kiss. _Six!_ He grabs her cotton white panties. She lay underneath naked and exposed. Sakura waited for Syaoran as he untied his pants and slid them off. She could see how excited he was through his boxers. The woman got a better look when he slid of his boxers.

_Five!_ She slowly spread her legs for him. Syaoran at first didn't have a clue. His libido pushed him to take it further with her. _Go on! What are you waiting for? She's right there in front of her! Do it!_ Syaoran grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders and guided himself in. She clenched her teeth as she sucked in a mouthful of air.

"Sakura-chan, is this your first time?" he asked. She nodded through the pain. He brushed aside her bangs from her forehead.

"Should I stop?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. The man leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the lips. _Four!_ The ride starts off slow and sweet. She fit around him like a leather glove. She threw her arms around his neck. He got his tongue lost within her mouth. Syaoran hadn't expect to feel so much warmth around him at once. What really threw him off was that Sakura grew to enjoy this as much as he did.

"More!" she cried. "Please give me more!" Syaoran found his body more than happy to comply. _Three!_ He sped up in his desire. Syaoran's mouth moved down to Sakura's right shoulder. Her squealing pushed his mind far into pleasure. Before he had a chance to grasp the sensations around him, he felt the pleasure building out to spill over.

_Two!_ "I can't hold it anymore!" he shouted, throwing back his head. Sakura held him close to her body as tightly as she could.

"Don't leave me go!" she cried. _One!_ He violently sprayed within her.

"I love you so much, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura moaned as she reached her own climax. He collapsed beside of her, panting. All of that pent of desire took away anymore words they could've said to each other. _Happy New Year!_ After the toasting of glasses, most of the guests decided to stay and watch the first sunrise of the New Year. Sakura and Syaoran slept peacefully beside each other on his futon. Would 2011 bring a new relationship between Shaolan and Sakura maybe? Who can say?

However three weeks later in January, Sakura began feeling sick. It started out with a nausea in the mornings and strange cravings for ramen. She thought it was a minor stomach bug that would pass over in a few days. The thought went out the door when she started vomiting. Once that spell hit, she knew something was off. She began to suspect… Sakura sat on the bathroom floor of her office building and shook her head. _Nah, it couldn't be that, could it?_ She only knew of one way to find out. Her co-workers suggested that she take a test.

"You sure about that?" the woman asked. Tomoyo shrugged at her at her desk.

"It's better to find out now though, isn't it?" she asked. Her friend thought about that line of logic and finally nodded.

"I guess you're right," she said. Sakura hurried to the drug store after work and bought the test. She had to gather up her nerves to even read the instructions first. Sakura paced around the bathroom, biting her lower lip.

_I never knew that three minutes could be so long_, she thought. When time was up, Sakura looked at the test. Her results? One big pink plus sign towards trouble.

Positive


	2. Planning

Planning

Sakura sank down to the bathroom floor, pressing her hand to her forehead. The cursed stick fell out of her hands and hit the white-tilted floor at her feet. _This was isn't a dream_, she thought. Her test was really positive. Not the way to start the New Year. She leaned back against the wall and sighed.

_What do I do?_ She already knew who the father was. Sakura shut her eyes and took in a heavy breath. _I think I'm going to be sick!_ She turned to the toilet and threw up. After getting out the next round of morning sickness out of her system, the mother-to-be sat back with her head swimming. She had to tell Syaoran. Once she was better, Sakura reached into her purse for her phone. She dialed the number and took slower breathes to ease her nerves.

"Hello?" a man's voice asked. Sakura's heart did a flip in her chest.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked back. "What's wrong?" The woman gulped as she tried battled to keep down her sick.

"I need to see you," she whispered.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked. Sakura's lower lip trembled.

"Can I see you later?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess," he said. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Sakura hung up and held the phone to her chest. That part was done, but she didn't like where this was going.

It had snowed since last night and pure white blanketed Tokyo in a winter wonderland paradise. Sakura stood against her car with her head pressed against the glass in the parking lot. This sudden change ran past her. It needed to slow down for her. She swallowed once as gathered up her courage.

_I need to get to Syaoran-kun first,_ she thought. Sakura got into her car and drove away. She drove up to Syaoran and Meilin's house by nine o'clock. When she cut off the engine, Sakura looked out her windshield. The snow made the house look like one out of a storybook. However, she couldn't think about that now. Sakura got out of the car and walked up to the door. She rang the bell and tapped her foot on crushed powder on the steps. The woman looked up when she heard the door open. Her heart sped up.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked. Her old friend slowly opened the door. Syaoran looked as if he had just gotten out of bed with a wrinkled t-shirt and baggy pants on. He held a cup of tea in his hand.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he mumbled. The woman felt her stomach dropping.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. The cup dropped to the welcome mat below.

"What?!" he shouted. Sakura handed him the test with her lips pressed together. Syaoran looked at the pink plus sign before him. He lifted his head concerned as he noticed Sakura's face going pale.

"Sakura-chan?" the man asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whimpered. Syaoran's eyes widened while his old friend tried not to throw up again.

"Get in here, quick!" he said. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house. Syaoran sat outside the hall bathroom and waited as Sakura threw up. _Oh boy,_ the man thought. He sighed to himself. Syaoran knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?" he asked.

"Not really," Sakura croaked.

"May I come in?" he asked. Syaoran opened the door and looked inside when he got no answer. Sakura leaned against the wall, panting. Syaoran crawled into the bathroom and sat next to her.

"What am I going to do?" she whimpered.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. Sakura softly shut her eyes. She felt a hand close around hers. The woman opened her eyes and turned her head. Syaoran looked her in the eyes. A puzzled look washed over her face. Syaoran was actually smiling at her.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll work through this."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes," the man told her. He put his hand on Sakura's stomach. "It's my child too," he reasoned. "We're family now."

"Family?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied. "We are family, don't forget that." She couldn't understand it at the time, but Sakura felt herself smiling all of a sudden. They were family now, but that's just the start.

Family


End file.
